peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Chatterbox
Chatterbox 'is episode 44 of season 3 of Peppa Pig. It is episode 147 overall. Synopsis Suzy claims that Peppa talks too much and in order to prove her wrong, Peppa tries to stop speaking all together; something that provides to be very difficult. '' Summary At Peppa's House, Suzy has come to play with Peppa and she makes an attempt to have a discussion with her. But before she can, Peppa interrupts her story to tell her what they did before. She only stops upon realizing that Suzy has gotten frustrated and she asks her what the problem is. Suzy claims that Peppa speaks way too much, so they run inside to ask Mummy Pig. There, she tries to avoid saying her true opinion, but happens to say that Peppa may very well be a chatterbox. As they head back outside, Peppa claims that she could easily stop talking but Suzy doesn't believe her. They bicker momentarily before Peppa decides that she will just have to prove it to Suzy, so she silences herself. It's then Zoë Zebra shows up to ask them about her lovely new dress. compliments it, but Zoë becomes confused given Suzy's response, so she asks about it. As Peppa doesn't help much, Peppa is forced to reveal what she was doing before she goes silent again. Soon Pedro Pony comes along with some grapes, which he offers to his friends. Peppa makes an attempt to ask, although Suzy and Zoë claim her mouthing and strange behavior does not count because it's cheating. Then Suzy demands that Peppa doesn't blink, to make things worse. As they explain what is going on, Danny Dog then comes by. At this point, an angry Peppa resumes speaking and begins to make fun of Suzy as payback. She claims that Suzy is just as noisy as she is and they resume arguing until Danny suggests that they all prove that they can be silent. Then they run inside to show Mummy Pig, but they end up chattering too much. She offers to help them start, so she counts to three and the children all go very quiet. Daddy Pig arrives to a surprising scene and asks Mummy Pig about it. She explains what is going on, but Peppa is unable to keep quiet and sadly begins to tell Daddy Sheep what she was called earlier. He insists that it isn't bad though, since talking can be a good thing sometimes. In fact he believes Peppa may be an expert at talking. After Suzy claims she has to be one also, the girls start to bicker, but just for a moment. They share a laugh and everyone starts to chatter as the episode ends. Quotes :Suzy: Guess what happened to me yesterday? :Peppa: Yesterday, I went to the duck pond, and I saw Mrs. Duck. :Suzy: Well, yesterday... :Peppa: Then, I went to the supermarket with Mummy. We bought bread, carrots, and... (Suzy frowns) What's wrong? :Suzy: (to Peppa) You talk too much! You go "Bla bla bla bla bla"! Just like that! "Bla bla bla". :Suzy: Chatterbox! That's right! chatterbox here! chatterbox there! chatter-chatter-chatter. You never stop talking! :Peppa: I can easily stop talking if I want too! :Suzy: No you can't! :Peppa: Yes I can! :Suzy: You can't! :Peppa: I ca-n! :Suzy: (cheekily) You can't! :Danny: What's the matter with Peppa? :Suzy: She's not talking. :Danny: Oh. Who wants a grape? :Zoë: Me please :Suzy: Me please! :Peppa: Mmm! Mmm! :Suzy: You can't nod your head! That's cheating! And you can't blink! :Peppa: '''I do NOT talk too much! (to Suzy) Anyway, you're always walking like this: "Ooh! Look at me! I'm Suzy Sheep!" :Suzy: (whispers to Pedro) See what I mean? :Peppa: And you say this: "Micky macky boo bah boo!" :Suzy: That's nothing like me! :Pedro: It is a bit like you, Suzy! Transcript Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes